


Black and White

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Müller and Miroslav Klose are two colorblind strangers whose paths collide.</p>
<p>Basically it's another one of those "you can only see colors after meeting your soulmate" AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

Thomas Müller was an unlucky man. Failing out of college, living with his parents, and friendless. Not to mention, his entire life was passing by without him seeing a single color, because he hadn't found his soulmate yet. Meanwhile, everyone he knew were able to see colors, and was getting married, or moving in, or even having kids.

And he lived in his parents' basement, colorblind and lonely.

__

Miroslav Klose lived a happy life. He was on the honor roll, top of it actually, a 4.0 GPA. He also had the funds and the support and the skills necessary to live on his own, and he did. He was popular, independent, and the star of Joachim Low University.

The sole flaw was that he was colorblind.

Although he was happy and popular, he wasn't popular or lucky enough to find his soulmate, meanwhile, his friends were getting settled while still in college. 

At least he didn't hate his life.


End file.
